


The Phone Call

by Jimbertforever



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimbertforever/pseuds/Jimbertforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not mine! Couldn't contact the author! Hope you enjoyed the read ^_^</p></blockquote>





	The Phone Call

“Rob, I’m heading out now! I’ll get dinner started when we get back if you’ll watch the kids?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Robert called from the living room. He heard Maureen open the kitchen door. “Be safe!”

“Love you, dear,” his wife sang as she walked out, Carmen and Karac in tow.

“Love you too! I’ll see you all later then.”

Robert watched out the window with a small smile as his wife and children meandered down the lane, Karac tugging at his mother’s hand as he stumbled ahead at full speed, the way children do who are only just learning to walk. His eyes followed them until they turned ‘round the street corner, at which point he let the curtain fall back and spun around to his now-empty living room, striding toward the telephone with a sense of purpose.

In reality it had only been a month or so since he’d last seen Jimmy, but it was beginning to feel like an eternity. It was funny. Robert was overjoyed to be back home with his family; he missed them dearly while he was on tour and thought of them often, and he truly believed that there was no woman on earth whose beauty surpassed that of Maureen. He didn’t miss the groupies, the sex, the drugs, the partying. He could live very happily without all of that. But when Robert thought about the dark, scrawny, shy, eccentric guitarist who was currently residing several hundred miles away in London, his heart ached like nothing he had ever known.

Dialling the familiar number, he silently prayed that the guitarist was also alone in his house—hopefully Charlotte had stormed off in some sort of tantrum and Jimmy’s girlfriends weren’t hanging around. The phone began to ring on the other end and his pace quickened, anticipation and excitement and nervousness taking over. It rang again, three times, four, five—

“Hullo?”

Robert’s heart skipped several beats at the soft, half-slurred reception. An absurdly wide smile plastered over his face, he hopped happily into the large armchair next to the phone before answering, sitting sideways with his feet dangling over the edge. “Yes, good afternoon, is there a Mr. James Page available?” he asked in his best serious tone, twirling a golden curl around his finger. A long pause on the other end.

“…Robert?” Jimmy was so slow sometimes. It was adorable.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, luv,” Robert continued gleefully, “I’m calling to sell you insurance.”

“Oh my god, Robert!” came the laughing response, sending Robert’s stomach into cartwheels. “Fuck you, you are such a….” the quiet voice trailed off, apparently unable to articulate exactly what the other man was. The blond singer took a deep breath, trying to slow his heartbeat to a less alarming rate.

“Hey,” Robert said affectionately, his voice cracking a little. He leaned sideways into the armchair, cradling the phone next to his ear ardently as though this would somehow bring his lover closer. What the hell, Percy, he wondered distantly.

“Hey,” Jimmy replied, and Robert could see clearly in his mind the heart-stopping smile evident in the brunette’s voice. “How are you?”

“I’m doing swell, so’s the old lady and the kids. The farm’s been doing great, you know. One of our goats had a baby, we named her Anabelle. And Carmen’s becoming quite good at reading now, I’ve been reading her Tolkien every night before bed. I’m not sure she quite grasps the nuances and subtleties yet, but all in good time, I suppose.” He chuckled.

“Well that’s great to hear.” Another pause. Jimmy the conversationalist. Robert bit his lip, still grinning.

“It seems lately that I’ve been lacking something though.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” the coy response.

“I dunno,” Robert said airily, “I think it’s skinny, has gorgeous eyes, pursues fascinating extra-curricular activities, plays guitar, it might be named Jimmy—“ he broke off at the sound of Jimmy’s giggles, that dull pain of longing deep in his chest. “I miss you, babe,” he said softly. Jimmy’s laughter quickly subsided.

“I miss you too,” he replied, sounding wistful, “I forget, when I’m with you, what it’s like when no one around understands me, and now I’m starting to remember again. Maybe I’m just loonier that I think, eh?”

“I don’t think you are,” Robert said gently, “Well, maybe a little, luv, but I like it.”

“Do you, now?” A hint of flirtatiousness.

“Are you alone, then?”

“Are you coming onto me?”

“I wish, but the fucking Bristol Channel’s in the way” Robert growled. Without prompt, his mind started playing through recent scenarios which had involved very tangibly “coming onto” Jimmy, on the hotel bed, up against a wall, in the back of a dark limo (very quietly, mind), in the middle of a Welsh forest—

“You don’t even want to talk to me,” Jimmy lamented melodramatically, “You’re just horny as usual.”

“Right, because you’re a pure, delicate little flower who’s not thinking about the mind-blowing sex we had in that elevator two months ago in Seattle.” Even as he said it he felt himself growing hard in his jeans. Oops. He glanced half-heartedly at the door to see if it was locked, and wondered when Maureen would be back with the kids.

“Why Robert,” Jimmy purred, switching gears, “I was thinking no such thing. In fact, I can’t hardly seem to recall it at all.” He heard Jimmy sit back in his chair, pictured him placing his feet up, that dangerous yet playful look in his eyes. “You’ll have to remind me again how it went.” Robert smirked.

“What are you wearing, Jimmy?”

“Get on with it.”

“Bossy,” Robert retorted, unzipping his trousers, hand wandering inside to toy with himself slowly, imagining Jimmy doing the same. “Fine then. You remember where we were? It was right after a show. We’d just come off the stage and we were heading to the limos.”

“Right, and the limos were a few floors down in the basement garage. And you’d been giving me looks all night—“

“I believe it was you, James, who was giving me looks—“

“It wasn’t my fault your ass looked fantastic in those pants—“

“Anyway, we were all headed down, but the elevator wouldn’t fit all of us with Peter, so I offered we’d go separately, so that we wouldn’t break the elevator and die.”

“And we did just that?”

“Of course. So you, being the complete nymphomaniac you are, had a hand down my pants as soon as the door closed.”

“Did I, now? Well what ended up coming of all this?”

“I believe it ended with me stopping the elevator between floors and screwing you senseless before anyone noticed we were taking longer than we should. God, you felt good…” Robert sighed as he stroked his own erect cock steadily now, trying to imagine exactly how Jimmy sounded as he moaned his name, panting with Robert inside of him.

“You’re touching yourself, aren’t you?” Jimmy said silkily, sending jolts down to Robert’s groin.

“So are you,” the singer accused, catching the slight breathlessness in his partner’s voice. He ran his thumb over the head of his aching erection and shifted his hips, still holding onto the image of Jimmy gripping the railing of the elevator, dark hair falling over his eyes as Robert thrust in and out of him.

“Can’t help it, you’re gorgeous. I love you more than anything.” Robert’s heart throbbed. So did his dick. One of Jimmy’s many talents was the ability to deliver the sweetest sentiments of love in ways that sounded positively filthy.

“I’m going to do so many illegal things to you when we get to Headley Grange,” the singer murmured, closing his eyes and pumping himself harder, “You won’t be able to walk for a week—fuck, Pagey, that feels good.”

“Mmm, Robert, I’m so hard for you right now.”

“Keep talking dirty to me, baby,” Robert grinned. Pleasure was building up inside of him, intensified with every word Jimmy spoke.

“Fuck, I don’t know how I’m going to last these next couple months, I need you so badly. I need you to fuck me,” his lover panted, and Robert imagined him jacking himself off, head tilted back and mouth slightly open, the way he did when he was being pleasured. The singer squirmed in his chair, hips tensing up.

“Christ, you’re hot, Jimmy,” Robert whispered, followed by a long, hoarse moan as he came into his hand. “Fuck, fuck fuck,” he groaned, as the waves of ecstasy subsided.

“Did you just—“

“Yup,” Robert said cheerily, “All over my hand actually, though I wish it had been all over your face.” He heard Jimmy give a pained sort of laugh, followed by a whimper. “Don’t stop, luv,” the singer said in low voice, “You’re almost there, aren’t you? If I was there I’d suck it for you and you wouldn’t have to do anything. I’d do anything you wanted me to, really.” He grinned at the sound of Jimmy’s laboured breathing.

Finally, there was a sharp intake of breath and a very strained “Shit, Robert,” followed by a long exhalation. Several moments passed in which the couple sat wordlessly, each listening to the sound of the other’s breathing and wishing they were perhaps collapsed together in a heap in Jimmy’s hotel room, rather than sitting alone in their separate living rooms four hundred miles apart.

“Well…” Jimmy began. Robert chuckled, zipping his pants back up and reaching for a tissue to wipe off his hand.

“I really did mean to call you up and have a chat, you know,” the blond insisted, making sure he had cleaned up all traces of their recent activity.

“You’re insane, Percy.” Jimmy was audibly beaming like a lunatic.

“You’re welcome,” the singer said sweetly. Just then the lock on the door clicked; Maureen and the kids were back. “Er, shit, that’ll be the wife, I should probably go—“

“Oh, alright…” Jimmy sounded slightly put out.

“Don’t be like that Jim, I love—YEAH, MAUREEN?” Robert called, in response to his wife shouting something from the other room. The petite, dark haired woman wandered into the living room, still carrying a grocery bag.

“Who’s on the phone?” she asked casually, leaning up against the door frame.

“Just Jimmy, dear,” Robert answered with a reassuring smile, “He needed desperately to talk about record sales, you see, you know how he is.” Meanwhile on the other end Jimmy had decided to take this opportunity to whisper in graphic detail exactly what the was going to do to Robert when they went to the mansion to record. “I’ll be right there to take Carmen and Karac,” the singer told his wife, mentally giving Jimmy the finger.

“Alright, thanks baby,” Maureen said, taking the groceries back into the kitchen. Robert returned his attention to his partner’s spiel about record sales.

“—and then after I’ve licked every inch of your body—“

“Alright, James,” Robert cut him off in a loud voice, “Listen I’ve got to run, but give me a call when Peter gets back to you about the recording equipment, alright?”

“Hey Robert,” Jimmy said in a more serious voice, “I love you. And I… I just miss you. That’s all.” Robert gave a small, sad smile that he knew Jimmy couldn’t see. He wished he’d been able to say goodbye before his family walked in.

“Yeah, you too, mate,” he said in a falsely bright tone, heart panging, “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye, Percy.” Click. Robert blinked a few times and put the receiver back. This was all so ridiculous. But in that moment, all he wanted in the world was to have Jimmy in his arms, playing with his hair and going on about astrology and magic and gods and other things Robert didn’t necessarily understand or care about but was happy to listen to all the same. He shook himself, turning away from the phone and back toward his family, half-wondering what was wrong with him, and, as he watched his kids running around the room screaming happily, not quite sure whether he wanted the break to go by quickly or not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine! Couldn't contact the author! Hope you enjoyed the read ^_^


End file.
